


My Blood

by salutations_spooky_jim



Category: Twenty One Pilots, Twenty One Pilots onesh, Tyler Joseph - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salutations_spooky_jim/pseuds/salutations_spooky_jim
Summary: Pairing: Tyler Joseph x ReaderWord Count: 840Warnings: Just fluffiness, one or two cuss words and a taste of a kink.Author’s note: So, this is actually my very first (short) oneshot as a fanfic writer (mostly because i’ve only recently started) and is not a request. I know that it’s not a Josh Dun oneshot… But, I just had a moment where I felt it would be hilarious to see how this scenario played out. Be kind to me if it sucks!





	My Blood

Life as Tyler’s wife had been anything but ordinary. The constant touring had taken its toll on both of you and now that it was over, you finally had the chance to be newlyweds. It was something that the both of you had been looking forward to for a while now.

It was strange to be back home. Tyler loved the quiet space that the both of you had created together, although it wasn’t anything close to being an actual lived in home yet. The both of you had gotten married during a week of downtime amid the tour and hadn’t had much time to spend together for a honeymoon. Tyler had even paid for a house that only had been used once since its purchase.

He planned to change that now that there was a hiatus.

Heading upstairs from his music room, Tyler made his way into the living room to see that you were nowhere to be seen. “Y/N? Babe?” He called out into the open space with no answer.

Making his way into the kitchen, he looked over to the fridge to get a snack, but saw a sticky-note attached to it. It was from you.

Ty,  
I ran to the store for a bit to get some food for dinner tonight. I’ll be back soon.

I love you.  
Y/N/N xoxo

A small smile tugged at the corner of the brunette’s lips and then made his way into your master bedroom, forgetting about the food that he had originally sought after. He had been lazy for the past couple of days and hadn’t really wanted to go through his suitcase to put things away or in the laundry. He decided that it was time. As he reached inside, he pulled out multiple articles of clothing and tossed them into the hamper, before he reached his ski mask.

Thumbs run over the soft fabric slowly, as his eyes glint in sudden mischief. Many memories came along with this simple cover-up, but there was one thing that he had always wanted to try with it, in order to add to his mental memory bank. He had never tried wearing the mask during your sexual escapades with him and he wanted to see how well it would go over. He liked to think that he knew you well enough to know what you like in bed. You had kinks and he knew it. Was this one of them?

He was about to find out.

Hearing the door close downstairs and his name being called, Tyler knew that you were home… But, he didn’t answer. He wanted to surprise you. Smirking a bit, he pulled the ski mask over his head just as he did during any show and then stood at the end of the bed; staring at the open door for you.

It took a bit of time, but you finally managed to make your way up the stairs after having called for Tyler multiple times. You knew that he was there, because his car had still been parked in the garage. “Ty? Are you up here?” You called out and then turned the corner to walk into your bedroom, but were met by something that you hadn’t quite expected and it shook you to your very core.

An intruder in a ski mask.

Eye wide and full of fear, he started to make his way toward you and your heart suddenly went a thousand miles a minute. Who was this man and what had he done with Tyler? Freezing temporarily, he was now within arms length and so you did the best possible thing that you could think of… You punched him right in the nose, causing a loud groan to emit itself from his lips – his hands flying up to cover where blood was now coming from. “Y/N!” He howled out, not really sounding like anyone you knew. But, he was in pain. Despite it all, he continued to reach out to you with bloodied hands which made you back up instantly. “I’m going to get my bat! Stay away!” You yelled loudly and his head shook incessantly. 

Just as you were about to turn to hurry toward your weapon, the mask flew off and your heart sank into your stomach. You had just punched Tyler. The love of your life. Your husband. He was now hunched over with one hand over his slightly bloody nose and the other resting on his knee, causing you to scramble to his side. “Tyler! What the hell were you thinking, scaring me like that?!” You exclaimed, as you wrapped your arms around him and took him into the bathroom to use your first aid kit on him. He sat down on the edge of the counter and chuckled a bit with a shake of his head, embarrassingly looking down to the floor.

“I wasn’t really trying to scare you, Y/N… I was trying to be… Sexy.” A defeated slump of the shoulders presented themselves to you.  
“Oh, honey… Believe me. You don’t need a ski mask to be sexy. You do that all on your own.”


End file.
